


That Ain't The Way To Have Fun, Son

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways Victor Henriksen survived that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Ain't The Way To Have Fun, Son

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Three Dog Night's "Mama Told Me (Not To Come)" (this is the craziest party there could ever be).

1) The real power in any office is the secretary. Sharron Castelli, therefore, is the real power in the office of FBI Deputy Director Steven Groves. She has not, however, been employed in Groves's office long enough to know that the Winchester case has higher priority than any other.

When Agent Henriksen calls, Sharron takes a message.

2) When Groves tells Victor to keep his eyes on the Winchesters, Victor listens. When Groves shows up and shoos Victor off, he doesn't go far. When he hears Groves scream, he's only a few feet away, close enough to see the last of the black smoke pour out of Groves's mouth.

When Reidy goes to check on the helicopter and says everyone's dead, Victor says it's time to move out. When Sheriff Dodd raises his arm to shoot, Victor ducks, and Nancy babbles the Lord's Prayer. It's not an exorcism, but it keeps the demon at bay long enough for Victor to haul Sam and Dean out of the cell for a proper exorcism.

3) Nancy throws salt at the demon that tries to escape. That keeps it occupied long enough for Nancy to lay down a salt line around the door that traps the demon on the building side of the line.

4) Nancy, Sam, and Ruby talk Dean and Victor into going through with the sacrifice-Nancy-and-Ruby plan. Ruby nails Dean with the argument that he wants her away from Sam permanently anyway, and why are the Winchesters the only ones allowed to sacrifice for the greater good, again? Sam insists on hearing the details of the spell's workings, though, in hopes of saving Ruby—he says he wants to save Ruby and Nancy both, but Ruby's the one he cares about and everyone knows it. He and Ruby finally come up with a way to shield Ruby and only Ruby that will, if all goes well, keep Ruby alive, and Nancy tells them both to stop arguing before Sam can figure out a way to sacrifice Nancy without, well, sacrificing Nancy.

(The spell Ruby uses is more grabbing a whole bunch of hellfire and yanking, and using that to exorcise every demon for a mile. The rest of it she makes up as she goes along.)

5) The lead agent on the Winchester case is Maricela Harres, not Victor Henriksen.


End file.
